


Train Rides

by toxicologi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, but i had fun writing t, i have. no ideas for it tho rip, i'll actually write something longer for them later haha, this was short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicologi/pseuds/toxicologi
Summary: Seta Souji always knew what he was doing. Except here, as he realized, halfway through the train ride homeHe was in love with his best friend.





	Train Rides

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost done with the game but I'm bad at finishing things so!  
> Anyways this is for my sister thanks for getting me into persona  
> if they're ooc i'm sorry

Seta Souji always knew what he was doing. Except here, as he realized, halfway through the train ride home

                    He was in love with his best friend.

     

      **_PIPIPIPI_**

"Souji's already calling us?" Chie looked down at the text, furrowing her eyebrows. "I miss him, but I assumed he wouldn't call until, you know. He was home?" She glanced up at Yukiko, shrugging as she flipped open her phone to answer. 

     "Souji?"

     "Chie." She could barely hear him over the static on the phone, making her confirm that her previous thought was correct- he was still on the train.

     "Lemme guess, Yosuke isn't answering?"

     "Er, no..."

     She could hear Yukiko sigh, "He's crying his eyes out over you."

     "Oh..."

     "Yeah, 'oh,'" she paused, "if you called for advice I don't really have any, I guess?"

     "I know."

     There was silence, and then a click. "I think he lost service." Chie sighed, "He's been gone for an hour, and he already calls to ask if Yosuke is okay." She smiled at Yukiko's laughter, joining in, "They're so in love, but I don't think either of them even realize it."

     

     Souji was quick, he didn't know what sparked him, maybe the 'WE MISS YOU, ESPECIALLY YOSUKE' text from Naoto, maybe the call where Chie said he was crying, maybe it was because he realized he fell in love with him --- but he was off the train. He watched as it left, sent a quick text to his parents along the lines of: 'forgot something really important, i had to go back and get it.' And hopped on the train back to Inaba. 

      **Souji Seta** : _Hi teddie, have you heard from yosuke & do u know where he is_

      **Teddie** : _hes been ignoring my texts since you left sensei! ୧ʕ ⇀ ⌂ ↼ ʔ୨ it's beary unkind to keep his friend worried about him! but, i think he's at the riverbank!_

    **Souji Seta** : _thank you teddie_

    **Teddie** : _can i ask whyyyy ? r u gonna confess your ~undying love and devotion~ ʕ ´ ل͜ ´ ʔ_

      **Teddie** : _Sensei?_

    **Teddie** : _was i right then ;)_

 

     Ignoring the texts Teddie sent them, Souji attempted to relax into the seat of the train. He knew this probably wasn't the best way to go about it, and his parents would most likely be upset, but not telling Yosuke was probably the worst way to go about this. The hour that he wasted on the train coming back ended, and he hoped off, running to the riverbank.

     No Yosuke. He flipped his phone out again, "Teddie, where is Yosuke? You said he was at the riverbank?"

     "I said that an hour ago sensei!!! He's at home with me! Fast asleep, he's like a hibernating bear!"

     Souji paused. "I didn't think this through, did I?"

     "Maybe not! Do you still wanna come over? I'll let you iiiin!"

     "Sure, I'll be there."

 

     Teddie was right, Yosuke was fast asleep, still in his jacket and shoes. Teddie walked over, ripping the blankets off of Yosuke, and jumping on him.

     "What the hell?! What do you want at 3 in the morning, you stupid bear?!"

     "Wellllll, I brought you a surprise that couldn't wait until morning! It's something that's in the bottom of Yosuke's heart!"

     "If it's a Topsicle I'll kill you."

     "Better! I got you a score with the boys!" Teddie pointed toward Souji, "See?"

     "Oh my god."

     Souji stared at him, sure, it had only been a few hours, but. "Yosuke. I had to tell you something and it's more important than getting home on time." Yosuke didn't reply, so he continued.

    "Yosuke, I'm in love with you."

 

    The real last day Souji Seta was in Inaba, he spent with Yosuke. Neither of them really knew what they were doing in terms of dates, so they sat at Aiya and talked, before promising to see each other as much as possible.

    "Souji. I love you."

    "I love you too."

 

    The true last train ride home just had Yosuke and Teddie waving him off, but not before Souji kissed Yosuke, and again left him sobbing next to Teddie. 

    He'd visit again, **right**?


End file.
